El Ángel de Hogwarts
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Cuando uno pierde todo lo que amaba en la guerra y se convierte en el maestro de la muerte se pueden esperar muchas cosas pero algo que Harry Potter no se esperaba era que fuera llevado ante el propio Merlín y Hécate. Y ahora tendrá salvar al mundo mágico otra vez o en otra dimensión o eso entendió el pobre chico que vivió... o debería decir niña que vivió?
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Es escrito esta historia mientras actualizaba mis otros Fanfic, la inspiración me vino de repente y no vi motivo para no subirla.**

**otras historias se me han llegado a la cabeza y pondré más o menos en los estoy trabajando. **

* * *

Cuando uno pierde todo lo que amaba en la guerra y se convierte en el maestro de la muerte se pueden esperar muchas cosas.

Una de ellas sería ser inmortal, otra no envejecer jamás o ser el mago más poderoso de la historia mágica.

Pero algo que Harry Potter no se esperaba era que fuera llevado ante el propio Merlín y Hécate.

Merlín el mago más poderoso de la historia y Hécate diosa de la magia.

Ambos poderosos seres se veían imponentes y poderosos, aunque Merlín tenía una mirada más amable que la de la diosa aun seguía dando miedo. Merlín se presentó (aunque Harry ya lo conocía por las tarjetas en las ranas de chocolate) y después presento a Hécate, que no decía mucho y solo se dedicaba a mirarlo de forma penetrante. Aparentemente juntos habían llamado a Harry para salvar al mundo mágico otra vez o en otra dimensión o eso entendió el pobre chico que vivió.

Al parecer en esa dimensión aun no nacía, ya que sus padres apenas habían sido elegidos para ir a Hogwarts. Hécate, que por fin se dignó a hablar, le propuso ir al pasado y arreglar las cosas para evitar que "sus _hijos_" se mataran entre ellos. Ella le aseguro que la historia seguiría su curso aunque un poco diferentes y solo que ahora habría una muerte que haría que todos sus conocidos sufrieran.

Harry dudo

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Eso sería de esperarse debido a su suerte Potter, y el hecho que todo lo que decía la diosa era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Una sola muerte... en serio? De quién sería? ¿Remus, quizás? ¿o tal vez Sirius? ¿Su madre o su padre? ¡Incluso podían ser los señores Weasley! pero para empezar...

¿Era justo condenar a sus seres queridos otra vez a la muerte?

Debió de haberse visto muy afligido debido a que Merlín tomo la palabra, diciendo:

"Sera tu muerte Sr. Potter" dijo en voz calmada " O más bien de la persona que asista a Hogwarts con tus padres, te dotaremos encanto y carisma que sobre pase cualquier persona o cosa, para que puedas unir las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y haga que los Mortífagos se den cuenta de lo peligroso que es Voldemort a la vez que pueda causar el daño que Hécate considere semejante al que usted ha tenido que pasar por los errores de otros" Harry quiso protestar ante eso debido a que no todos tuvieron la culpa pero el viejo mago se le adelanto "El sufrimiento que experimentaran sus conocidos será para evitar su propia muerte e incluso la de sus seres queridos, no debe tener miedo señor Potter" le seguro

Harry bacilo un poco antes de aceptar.

Tal vez no era justo para él pero eso no era nada en comparación al dolor que le evitaría al Harry de ese mundo. Ante ese pensamiento Harry se sintió más determinado y valiente, quitando las dudas de sus pensamientos.

"Acepto" dijo en voz alta y sin duda.

Merlín sonrió complacido por su respuesta mientras que Hécate solo se dedicó a mirarlo con aprobación evidente en sus ojos.

"¡Entonces todo está arreglado!" contesto alegremente Merlín "Ahora escuche con cuidado señor Potter" esta vez dijo un poco más serio "Como ya le dijimos su nacimiento ya ha sido previsto en ese mundo y su padre ya estará ahí con usted en la escuela, por lo tanto cambiaremos su apariencia para que no se vea tan Potter" en eso vio a Hécate haciendo un par de conjuros " Tomara mi nombre dado por los druidas como su apellido y estará emparentado conmigo en ese mundo como mi único descendiente, entiende?" Harry se limitó a asentir" también lo pondremos en el tren de Hogwarts a la edad de once años y-"

Merlín se detuvo de pronto, Harry vio como sus ojos agrandaban y volteaba a ver a la diosa de forma incrédula lo cual hizo que la diosa se encogiera de hombros de forma despreocupada y dijera:

"Le prometí a Destino y Afrodita que haría esto divertido para ellas también a cambio de su ayuda con el señor Zeus"

Ante sus palabras Harry entrecerró sus ojos en desconfianza pero no dijo nada, es decir "_¿Quién se atrevería a decir algo en contra la diosa de la magia si el propio Merlín no se atrevía?_" No pudo evitar pensar Harry.

"Como usted dese Lady Hécate" dijo el viejo mago de forma tensa mientras volvió hacia Harry dándole una mirada compasiva que no le gustó mucho al mago más joven "Como le iba diciendo señor Potter, será puesto en el expreso de Hogwarts y tendrá mi apellido, no se asuste si se siente mareado eso es normal, también se le dará recuerdos de ese tiempo para que no levante sospechas, también haremos que se acostumbre a su nuevo cuerpo para que no se sienta incomodo, ahora Lady Hécate ya puede enviarlo""

"¡Espera! ¿Qué quiso decir con nuevo cuer-" pero antes que Harry terminara su pregunta vio como la diosa le lanzo un poderoso hechizo y todo empezaba a sentirse que se caía y mientras lo hacía Harry oyó gritar a Merlín:

"¡Se me olvidaba decirlo señor Potter!" grito otra vez el viejo mago "¡Su nombre ahora será Arianna Emrys! ¡No lo olvide!"

Entonces todo comenzó a volverse negro.

"_Alto... ¿No era ese nombre de mujer?_"

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, en algún lugar de Escocia**_

* * *

_"Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_La bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave;_

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios_

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores_

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres_

_de su alumnado:_

_Para Gryffindor_

_el valor era lo mejor;_

_para Ravenclaw,_

_la inteligencia_

_y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_se repartieron a cuantos venían_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos_

_y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levanto de su cabeza,_

_y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera_

_para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"_

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Poco después había acomodado a Sergio Abbot en Hufflepuff y Sirius Black en Gryffindor causando los aplausos de dicha mesa y una vez calmados otro nombre se dijo para pasar al frente.

"Bones, Amelia!" grito la maestra Minerva McGonagall, en eso una joven de pelo marrón empezaba a caminar hacia el viejo sombreo seleccionador.

Solo fueron necesarios unos minutos antes que el sombrero gritara "¡Hufflepuff !"

La sala volvió a estallar en aplausos y victoreos pero esta vez un poco más calmados que los anteriores y una vez que todos se calmaron la maestra McGonagall volvió a dirigirse a la lista y esta vez gritar:

"Emrys, Arianna!"

Ante el nombre muchos guardaron silencio a la vez que se sentaban al borde de sus asientos mientras que otros se ponían a susurrar entre ellos.

Así que era verdad que la heredera de la casa de Merlín venía a Hogwarts este año. Había poco que se conocía de la heredera de Merlín. Había nacido el 31 de Julio de 1960, descendiente del gran Mago Merlín y tras el asesinato de sus padres 15 años después de la guerra contra Gellert Grindelwald, por seguidores de este, el abuelo de Arianna Emrys la tomo bajo de sus alas llevándosela de Gran Bretaña para viajar por el mundo.

Se había rumorado que los Emrys habían vuelto a Inglaterra hace dos años pero nadie lo creyó. Decir que no había nadie interesando en ella seria mentira.

Y tan pronto como una cabeza con rizos negros empezaba a dirigirse al sombrero las voces callaron, muchos ojos miraron expectantes. Entre ellos unos ojos verdes pertenecientes a Lily Evans.

Lily era una nacida Muggles, como decían los magos de sangre pura, había estado tan emocionada cuando ella y su amigo Sev habían recibido sus cartas de aceptación para Hogwarts había convencido a sus padres para que le compraran un libro de la historia del mundo mágico. En él había los nombres de algunas familias de sangre pura y entre ellos sobre salía el nombre de Emrys como descendientes de Merlín pero también sabía que esa chica, que podría ser su futuro compañero de casa, había perdido a sus padres en un ataque y que su abuelo la había criado solo.

Evans no pudo evitar tener cierta pena por ella.

La pelirroja vio como ella subía a la tarima y se daba la vuelta para poder sentarse.

Lo que vio Lily la dejo estupefacta.

Arianna Emrys era absolutamente preciosa. Más allá de preciosa era ridículamente hermosa!.

Y al juzgar por las reacciones y jadeos de los demás pudo ver que no era la única pensado eso. Incluso fue su sorpresa ver a su mejor amigo con la boca ligeramente abierta cosa que no le impresiono tanto ya que ella se sentía igual.

La piel color nieve de Arianna se veía tan suave de daba ganas de tocarla, sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos pero eran más verdes y brillantes que los de ella, que parecían esmeraldas o un verde muy brillante, sus rizos negros resplandecían como las alas de un cuervo y su rostro en forma en de corazón era complementado por facciones finas y delicadas dándole un aspecto más dulce y tierno. Por primera vez en su vida Lily se sintió fea. Cosa que no duro cuando el sombre grito:

"¡Gryffindor!" y una bella y cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Arianna.

Lily contuvo el aliento cuando la pelinegra paso a su lado y el de Sev y les regalo una sonrisa brillante. Lily y Severus se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada mientras que Arianna se fue a buscar su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor ignorando las miradas de asombro que dejaba a su paso.

En otro lugar:

"¿No crees que te pasasteis Lady Hécate?" le pregunto Merlín a su señora

"¡Tonterias!" exclamo la diosa "Todo inicio por James de Gryffindor y sus perjuicios, era necesario que fuera un Gryffindor que lo terminara"

"Lo entiendo pero volverlo mujer… ¿era necesario?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" en eso la diosa lanzo un hechizo y una la imagen de Arianna Emrys apareció "Yo ya hecho mi parte ahora todo dependerá de Destino y Afrodita, así que prepárate para la diversión mi querido Merlín, que esto apenas empieza"

Merlín soltó un suspiro mientras veía la imagen de la joven que una vez fue Harry Potter.

"_Bueno, solo espero que él pueda sopórtalo_" pensó el viejo mago antes de seguir a Hécate.

Ahora todo dependía de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, aquí están otros de mis futuros trabajos:**

**1-. El Rey de Hogwarts: Harry al morir creyó que al fin podía descansar en paz pero la muerte no se lo permitió, en vez de eso manda a Harry atras en el tiempo y para sorpresa de este renace como el hermano mayor de su padre, James Potter. Cuando Harry llega a Hogwarts es reconocido como un prodigio. ¿Como reaccionaran James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Regulus, Severus entre otros ver a un ****Gryffindor siendo amistoso con los** **Slytherin, respectado por los ****Ravenclaws** y admirado por los **Hufflepuffs? ¿James Potter soportara la presión de tener a un hermano tan perfecto? **  


**********2-. La Señora Black: Una serie de One-shot donde fem Harry es la Madre de Sirius y Regulus Black. Walburga es MALA!**

**********3-. Mi amada Profesora: Fem Harry es asesinada por Bellatrix después de la última batalla antes de morir a manos de Molly Weasley, solo que Hécate no estaba de acuerdo así que la ************enviada al pasado como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la ayuda de ************Dumbledore y ahora Harry tendrá de que enfrentarse con el amor de su padre y padrino por ella, la adoración casi enfermiza de Remus y Lily, y la posesividad de Severus.**  


**********************************bueno esas son todas estas ahora esperenlas! HASTA LUEGO! Gracias por Leer!**


	2. Chapter 2 El tren y la Selección

**Espero que disfruten la continuación, la hice más larga de lo que normalmente costumbro ya que estoy probando un nuevo tiempo de escritura, a partir de ahora tratare de hacer mis historias (sobre todo esta) igual de larga y más larga.**

**También aviso que no actualizare en un tiempo, ya que me concentrare en el siguiente capitulo de La Rosa con Espinas.**

**Ahora si, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

"_¿No crees que te pasasteis Lady Hécate?" le pregunto Merlín a su señora_

"_¡Tonterías!" exclamo la diosa "Todo inicio por James de Gryffindor y sus perjuicios, era necesario que fuera un Gryffindor quien lo terminara"_

"_Lo entiendo pero volverlo mujer… ¿era necesario?"_

"_¡Por supuesto que sí!" en eso la diosa lanzo un hechizo y una la imagen de Arianna Emrys apareció "Yo ya hecho mi parte ahora todo dependerá de Destino y Afrodita, así que prepárate para la diversión mi querido Merlín, que esto apenas empieza"_

_Merlín soltó un suspiro mientras veía la imagen de la joven que una vez fue Harry Potter._

"_Bueno, solo espero que él pueda sopórtalo" pensó el viejo mago antes de seguir a Hécate._

_Ahora todo dependía de Harry Potter._

* * *

"Como usted dese Lady Hécate" dijo el viejo mago de forma tensa mientras volvió hacia Harry dándole una mirada compasiva que no le gustó mucho al mago más joven "Como le iba diciendo señor Potter, será puesto en el expreso de Hogwarts y tendrá mi apellido, no se asuste si se siente mareado eso es normal, también se le dará recuerdos de ese tiempo para que no levante sospechas, también haremos que se acostumbre a su nuevo cuerpo para que no se sienta incomodo, ahora Lady Hécate ya puede enviarlo""

"¡Espera! ¿Qué quiso decir con nuevo cuer-" pero antes que Harry terminara su pregunta vio como la diosa le lanzo un poderoso hechizo y todo empezaba a sentirse que se caía y mientras lo hacía Harry oyó gritar a Merlín:

"¡Se me olvidaba decirlo señor Potter!" grito otra vez el viejo mago "¡Su nombre ahora será Arianna Emrys! ¡No lo olvide!"

Entonces todo comenzó a volverse negro.

_"Alto... ¿No era ese nombre de mujer?"_

Eso fue lo último que pudo recordar Harry antes de despertar.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, era un dolor similar al que sentía cuando Voldemort quería entrar a su cabeza para ser precisos, aparte de que estaba mareado.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando Harry trato de incorporarse para acomodarse, sintió una suavidad familiar de la tela de su asiento contra la palma de su mano, Harry sintió que podía llorar en cualquier momento de la felicidad y nostalgia al ver el viejo tapis del asiento.

¡Estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts!

Miles de recuerdos, buenos y malos, llegaron a su cabeza.

Su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, sus primeros amigos de verdad, sus primeros años en Hogwarts, el conocer a su padrino y a Remus, su primer beso (aunque no fue muy agradable), el torneo de los tres magos, la muerte de Cedric, el regreso de Voldemort y la batalla en Hogwarts que le había costado todo...

Sacudió la cabeza con firmeza antes que los recuerdos de las muertes de sus amigos nublaran su mente. No iba a permitir que esa historia se repitiera. Al menos no de nuevo.

Y si, tal vez era cierto que el iba a morir pero eso no lo detendría, haría lo mejor para sus amigos, sus padres y él mismo. Además ya no podía retratarse.

Harry suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento más cómodamente y asumía una mirada pensativa, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que Hécate le había hecho algo, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo, lo que sabía era que por ese cambio a Merlín casi se le salen los ojos.

¿Qué le había hecho Hécate? ¿Por qué Merlín no le dijo que era? ¿Qué tenía que ver Destino y Afrodita en todo esto? Y lo más importante... ¿¡Por qué demonios le habían puesto nombre de mujer!?

Y como si la respuesta viniera sola una joven, de cabellos negros con su uniforme de Hogwarts y con una insignia de prefecto, entro el compartimiento viéndolo sorprendida. A la vez que Harry era sacado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente dio un respingo por la sorpresa, mientras veía a la joven, cuyos rasgos faciales, por alguna razón, le recordaban a Oliver Wood.

"Creí que no había nadie aquí" murmuro la joven, antes de voltear a verlo con más detenimiento, en eso un suave sonrojo se posó de sus mejillas y la joven tosió un poco para aclararse la voz "Bu-bueno, vengo a avisarle que pronto llegaremos a la estación por lo que usted deberá cambiarse a sus túnicas de Hogwarts antes de eso, si desea cambiarse en su compartimiento no debe preocuparse por si alguien la ve o entra por accidente, me encargare personalmente de poner un leve hechizo de bloqueo que durara lo suficiente para que pueda alistarse, también le recuerdo que debe dejar aquí sus pertenecías, ya vendrá alguien a llevarlas a la escuela, que tenga un buen día señorita" la joven se despidió cortésmente antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Harry, por su parte, se quedó estático.

Esa chica le acaba de decir "_Señorita_"?, señorita... ¿él? ¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto? ¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta de que era un chi…

'_¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Que no sea cierto!´_ imploro Harry mentalmente, mientras que a toda prisa volteaba a verse a través del reflejo del vidrio de la ventana.

Harry sintió que por tercera vez en su vida el mundo se le venía encima.

'_¡Nononononono NO!_´ gritaba desesperado en su mente, ya que, en el reflejo de la ventana, se veía a una niña de no más de unos once años, muy linda por cierto, con largo cabello negro con rizos y piel blanca. Pero para confirmar sus sospechas levanto el vestido azul, que no se había dado cuenta que lleva puesto, y se dio cuenta que las joyas de la familia Potter se habían ido.

'_oh querido Merlín, ¿¡Por qué!?_' fue ahí que, con desespero, empezó a acariciar su rostro y jalar su cabello de manera frenética con sus manos temblorosas, sin apartar la vista del reflejo, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación para que _eso_ fuera solo una alucinación óptica causado por su mareo o por algún golpe producido a su caída.

Pero no.

Esa linda niña reflejada en la ventana era, de hecho, él.

¡Oh y por Merlín! Harry tenía que admitir que era hermosa y que en el futuro seguro que sería una belleza impresionante. Incluso se atrevía a decir que era mucho más bonita que Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson o inclusive Fleur Delacour. Y eso mis amigos, ya era decir mucho.

¡Esto era injusto!, cuando por fin conocía a una chica bonita, no veela y sin novio o enamorado, tenía que ser él!. ¿En que estaba pensando Hécate al hacerle esto? ¿Qué diferencias había con ser mujer a como era antes? ¿Qué demonios estaban planeando esos dos? Y qu-

El pitido del silbato del tren interrumpió sus desesperadas reflexiones. Oh era cierto, ya casi llegaban a Hogwats, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?... O si, había estado muy preocupado con el hecho que era UNA CHICA SANGRIENTA!

Otro pitido del silbato detuvo su caóticamente, ¡Mierda! De seguro solo le quedaba poco tiempo para cambiarse.

Volteo a ver alrededor de su comportamiento de manera frenética, y suspiro de alivio cuando localizo un baúl justo a su lado derecho cerca de la puerta. Con pesadez, e incluso arrastrando sus pies, se acercó al baúl que deducía era suyo y contenía todas sus pertenencias. Al revisarlas con detenimiento, dedujo que debía tener todos sus materiales para Hogwarts y unos cuantos- si no muchos- galones para su uso personal, si era necesario, rebusco un poco más antes de hallar su uniforme y hacer una mueca ante él.

Había una _FALDA_.

Una maldita, estúpida y ridícula _FALDA_.

Ahí estaba, al lado de sus camisas de vestir y sus túnicas para la escuela, perfectamente doblada, para evitar que se arrugara, estaba justo ahí como burlándose de él ante su desgracia. Harry no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido molesto.

A regañadientes tomo el trozo de tela y lo examino con diligencia… _'¿Cómo se suponía que se usaban estas cosas?_´ pensó para mismo antes de sacar una camisa y una túnica junto con sus zapatos y calcetines. Vio todo el conjunto en sí, no era tan diferente a los que usaba Hermione en su tiempo, luego se dio cuenta de un gran problema...

¿¡Cómo carajos se suponía que debía cambiarse!?

Por muy biológicamente que sea niña ahora, en su mente seguía siendo un chiCO de 18 años, chico que se negaba a tomar ventaja de una niña que era siete años menor que él- aunque fuera el mismo- y ahora que se daba cuenta…

No dijo Merlín que lo ayudarían a acostumbrase a su nuevo cuerpo para que no se sintiera incómodo con él? ¿Dónde estaba esa ayuda? ¿Es que no veían que lo necesitaba ahora?

'¡_**Oh! pero que llorón eres niño, divierte un poco**_´ dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza, que se oía descaradamente divertida ante sus desventuras.

Pero como sea, el punto era que ahora ya no sentía pena al cambiar su propio cuerpo, de hecho, sentía como si lo hiciera desde hace años, lo cual le resultaba extraño.

Una vez cambiado y listo se sentó en su asiento y espero a que el expreso se detuviera antes de volver a pararse, lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de llegar a la estación en Hogsmeade, así pues, nervioso, salió de la seguridad de su compartimiento y busco una de las salidas del tren.

Al caminar un poco más empezó a ver a otros estudiantes saliendo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos se dio cuenta de que un joven estaba siendo molesto por algunos chicos que, resultaba, eran de grados superiores y de Slytherin.

"Fíjate por adónde vas mestizo!" grito uno de los Slytherin, antes de seguir a los demás fuera del viejo tren, y empujando de paso al joven de cabello castaño claro.

El chico, que aún no podía ver su rostro, se quedó en el piso unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro y recoger las pocas pertenecías que se le habían caído. Incapaz de ignorarlo, Harry se acercó sigilosamente a él, recogiendo uno poco del dinero caído que estaba cerca, el joven castaño volteo a verlo y sus ojos parecían ligeramente agrandados al verlo por alguna razón que Harry no entendió y prefirió ignorarlo junto con ese extraño sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas del otro.

El joven se quedó viéndolo un tiempo, tiempo que Harry aprovecho para juntar el resto del dinero y poco después ayudarlo a levantarse.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Harry tomo la mano del otro niño y deposito todo el dinero que se encontró.

Así pues, con una linda sonrisa, que no hizo nada más que sonrojar más al joven, Harry dijo "Aquí tienes, debe ser todo"

Ante sus palabras el joven parecía salir de su estupor, ya que prácticamente grito poco tiempo después "¡Oh, sí! Err, gracias por la ayuda, soy Remus Lupin por cierto, es un placer conocerte" el joven, ahora identificado como Remus Lupin, se presentó amablemente tendiendo su mano hacia la hermosa joven frente a él que parecía sorprendida.

Harry sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba ante eso. No podía creer que este niño fuera Remus, se veía tan lleno de vida y sin cicatrices, si es cierto que llevaba ropa de segunda mano pero no eso no se compara a esa cara sin un solo rastro de tormento, se veía tan bien, que Harry le costaba creer como se vería en el futuro, era casi irreal ahora.

"Enm... ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? si no es mucha molestia" pregunto vacilante Remus, moviéndose incómodamente ante la falta de reacción de la joven, ¿Había dicho algo mal? ¡Oh genial!, su primera posibilidad para hacer un amigo y lo arruinaba.

Harry, al ver la cara afligida de Remus, sacudió todos sus pensamientos a los más profundo de su mente y sonrió torpemente antes de decir "Mucho gusto Sr. Lupin" en eso tomo su mano tratando de recordar el nombre que le había dicho Merlín "Mi nombre es Arianna, por favor solo llámame Arianna, y el placer es mío"

Remus sonrió un poco también "Esta bien Arianna, pero por favor llámame Remus, que Sr. Lupin es mi padre" dijo, encantado por la bella sonrisa en los labios de la pelinegra.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más antes que bajaran juntos del tren, se sumergieron en una conversación agradable entre risas y bromas antes que una gran figura llegara.

Harry no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era. Era Hagrid. Un poco más joven y sin arrugas pero era él. Harry tenia tantas ganas de hablar con él pero era consiente que en este mundo o tiempo ni siquiera se conocían, tendría que buscar una forma para acercarse a él sin verse sospechoso. Bueno, ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

"¡Primer año por aquí! ¡Primer año vengan conmigo!" grito Hagrid, antes de llevar a los primeros al Lago Negro donde Harry y Remus compartieron una pequeña barca con el semi-gigante, que se veía feliz por la compañía.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que divisaran el castillo de Hogwarts.

Estaba justo como Harry lo recordaba antes de la guerra, tan imponente y hermoso, que estaba seguro que tenía una mirada de pura nostalgia en el rostro por lo cual que estaba agradecido que Remus y Hagrid estuvieran más ocupados viendo el castillo que a él… o debería decir ella?.

'_Nota mental para mí mismo: recordar que debo empezar a dirigirme a mí mismo con pronombres femeninos para evitar problemas' _pensó Harry antes de llegar a la orilla.

Hagrid salió primero de la barca, ya que él tenía que guiar a los primeros al interior del castillo, poco después lo siguió Remus, quien, caballerosamente, ayudo a Harry a salir de la barca.

"Vamos Arianna, no nos retrasemos" dijo el castaño cuando empezaba a seguir al gigante.

Harry/ Arianna junto con Remus y los otros primeros caminaron junto con el semi-gigante y, al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron a las enormes puertas del gran salón donde los esperaba una, muy joven, Minerva McGonagall.

"Está bien Hagrid, yo me encargo a partir de aquí" Dijo y Hagrid le dio una inclinación de cabezas antes de irse "Bienvenidos sean todos a Hogwarts" ahí comenzó con su típico discurso de bienvenida a la escuela que Harry, deliberadamente, ignoro mientras veía con tristeza la antigua entrada antes de que fuera destruida. Había tantos recuerdos que invadían su mente con solo a ver entrado de nuevo al castillo que le producían ganas de llorar, de esto culpaba sus hormonas femeninas por su sentimentalismo, volteo a ver a su alrededor y sintió como su corazón se encogió cuando vio a su madre, no muy lejos de él, junto con un joven Severus Snape, su futuro maestro de pociones.

Dejo que su mirada vagara un poco más antes de encontrar, tanto a su padre como su padrino, no muy lejos de Lily y Snape, parecía que ambos estaban en una conversación divertida, ya que ambos se la pasaban entre risitas contenidas, trato de encontrar a Peter Pettigrew pero no pudo.

'_¿Tal vez es muy pequeño para sobresalir en la multitud?_' pensó Harry, recordando las fotos de su padre en Hogwarts, donde, ciertamente, Pettigrew era el más pequeño del grupo.

"Ahora, formen dos hileras y síganme" dijo McGonagall antes de abrir las puertas, Harry, que seguía escaneando a la multitud, se hubiera quedado atrás si no fuera porque Remus jalo, ligeramente, sus túnicas para llamar su atención.

Como la tradición manda, los primeros entraron al gran salón pasando por el medio siguiendo a la directora adjunta, algunos de los otros años veían interesados a los nuevos o algún familiar entre ellos mientras que otros solo se dedicaban a murmurar entre sí o deseando que la ceremonia acabara pronto para poder comenzar la fiesta. La profesora McGonagall se subió a una tarima, donde estaba la mesa de profesores, se acercó a un banquillo que se situaba justo en medio, donde estaba depositado el sombrero seleccionador y el cual empezó a cantar:

_"Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_La bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave;_

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios_

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores_

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres_

_de su alumnado:_

_Para Gryffindor_

_el valor era lo mejor;_

_para Ravenclaw,_

_la inteligencia_

_y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_se repartieron a cuantos venían_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos_

_y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levanto de su cabeza,_

_y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera_

_para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"_

Al finalizar a canción, el gran salón estalló en aplausos, gradualmente fueron disminuyendo hasta acabarse, la profesora McGonagall tomo el sombreo por la zona de la banda, casi cerca de la punta, se aclaró la voz un poco, y dijo:

"Al oír su nombre, pasaran al frente, se sentaran, se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cuál es su casa"

Eso fue lo último que oyó Harry antes de volver a perderse en su recuerdos. Examino cada rincón del gran salón que resplandecía en toda su gloria; el techo encantado, adornado con velas, las cuatro mesas acomodadas en medio dejando un espacio perfecto para poder caminar entre ellas, la mesa de profesores llena de alegres maestros que hablaban despreocupadamente entre ellos y la silla de director estaba justamente donde tenía que estar, en medio de los maestros.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor al ver a su viejo, bueno no tan viejo, Director Albus Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban con ese brillo tan peculiar en él mientras observaba a sus nuevos estudiantes con interés, tal vez planeando cuales invitaría a la Orden del Fénix. Aparentemente siempre había vestido con sus túnicas de brillantes colores e interesantes diseños.

A su izquierda se hallaba, para la sorpresa de Harry, el profesor Horace Slughorn que animadamente habla con uno de sus colegas que Harry no reconocía, al ser consciente de eso empezó a buscar entre los maestros y ver cuantos habían cambiado antes de su llegada a Hogwarts.

Harry fue muy feliz de ver al profesor Silvanus Kettleburn, con casi todos sus miembros, junto al profesor Filius Flitwick y la maestra Pomona Sprout estaba aún lado de Madame Pomfrey y, aunque se abstuvo de soltar un suspiro de aburrimiento, no pudo evitar hacer un leve mueca de agotamiento cuando vio a su fantasma maestro, Cuthbert Binns, flotando no muy lejos de sus colegas vivos.

"Emrys, Arianna!" fue el grito de su nuevo nombre que lo saco de sus pensamientos esta vez.

'_Está bien, debo de dejar de hacer eso_' pensó Harry, ya harto de ser sorprendido.

Harry puedo oír varios murmullos de tras de él, que solo se callaron cuando paso al frente, pudo ver como los maestros se vieron más interesados en su selección que en la de los demás, sobre todo el Director Dumbledore y el profesor Slughorn, que se inclinaron levemente su asientos por la emoción.

Con una gracia, que no sabía que tenía, se encamino al taburete y girando con la misma gracia se detuvo para quedar viendo al frente de la multitud, a la cual oyó jadear, se sentó, sorprendiéndose en el proceso, quedando con la espalda recta y posando delicadamente sus manos sobre su regazo.

Vio como los primeros, en su mayoría los hombres, se ponían rojos o se susurraban entres ellos tratando de desviar su vista de él... está bien... a partir de ahora solo se refiera a si mismo con pronombres femeninos antes de que se confunda, trato de ignorar las expresiones de todos mientras que la profesora McGonagall le terminaba de poner el sombrero.

'_¡Oh! Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_' no tardó mucho para que empezara a oír la voz del sombrero en su cabeza _'Arianna Emrys... o Harry Potter? Cual nombre debería usar para dirigir a usted ahora... jovencita?_' expreso burlón/ divertido el sombrero.

'_Genial!, como si no bastara, ahora debo soporta también tu burla?_' cuestiono Harry con una mueca mental de fastidio.

'_Tranquila joven descendiente de Merlín, de mi nadie sabrá lo que fuisteis antes de tu llegada a Hogwarts_'

'_Bueno_'

'_Ahora que ya resolvimos eso, veamos en donde te ponemos_' dicho esto el sombre empezó a vagar tanto por sus recuerdos como los puestos por Merlín _'¡Oh, vaya! Querida_'

'_Dime querida otra vez y te quemare hasta que no seas más que cenizas!_' amenazo Harry usando un tono frio que haría orgulloso a Voldemort.

'_¿Tan poca paciencia?_' pregunto gratamente divertido

'_No empieces_' replico molesta la oji-jade '_que para empezar no acido mi día_'

'_Bueno, por lo que puedo ver en tus recuerdos, has tenido una mañana muy divertida y productiva para usted_' señalo aun con una pisca de humor en su voz.

'_Tal vez para usted!_'

'_Calma, calma, lo digo enserio, aparentemente, ya has hecho un paso en la dirección correcta en tu misión y has conseguido a tu primer admirador en el proceso_' dijo mostrándole sus recuerdos de su encuentro con Remus en tren_ 'El señor Lupin, si, si, puedo verlo, La gran Hécate ha tomado cartas en el asunto ¿No?, bueno, aparentemente ella a elegido correctamente a su porta voz'_

'_¿En serio los crees?' _

'_Por supuesto que lo creo joven Potter, solo usted podría cumplir con esta misión y salvar todas esas vidas, y no olvide que si necesita hablar puede venir conmigo'_

'_... Mu-muchas gracias... necesitaba oír eso' _

'_De nada, ahora, creo que usted lo haría muy en... _Gryffindor!"

Harry solo pudo sonreír de manera cálida ante las, tan necesitadas, palabras de apoyo. Se bajó del taburete, ignorando el rubor y la col moción de su cabeza de casa, e hizo su camino a su mesa.

Cuando paso al lado su madre y Snape, Harry no pudo evitar regalarles una sonrisa llena de felicidad, producida por su nueva confianza '_Juro que haré todo lo que pueda para que sean felices_' pensó mientras seguía su camino.

Arianna llego a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin ser consiente, que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y como la mesa de Gryffindor vitoreaban como locos por su nueva adquisición, tampoco fue consiente que Sirius Black se le quedaba mirando con la boca ligeramente entre abierta y con un sonrojado cuando ella dedico una sonrisa. Cuando la mesa de rojo y oro se calmó, la profesora McGonagall, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió con la selección.

Los Gryffindor tuvieron a cinco miembros más en su mesa al finalizar la ceremonia de bienvenid, los cuales eran: Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Alice Macmillan, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter.

Para muchos fue una sorpresa cuando Remus Lupin, que fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, provocara que la bella Arianna Emrys hiciera gestos con sus manos para que se sentara junto a ella para después darle un leve abrazo, junto con unas felicitaciones, que hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro de Remus y que muchos hombres le dedicaran una mirada matadora, esperando que cayera muerto en su asiento lo más pronto posible.

Al termina la ceremonia, el banquete comenzó, las pláticas comenzaron a llenar el gran comedor mientras los alumnos comían. A pesar que muchos querían la atención de Arianna , ella solo se mantenía conversando con Remus Lupin o comiendo, provocando que los celos empezaran a plantarse en algunos jóvenes Gryffindors, cuando la cena acabo, los prefectos llevaron a sus primeros a sus respectivas sala común, donde de paso les dieron sus contraseña, después del normal discurso de estos de bienvenida se dieron las reglas de la casa y al cabo de un tiempo se les mostraron sus dormitorios y donde dormirían. Harry dio gracias a Merlín que nadie se dio cuenta que, casi por instinto, iba a seguir al grupo de chicos de primero a su dormitorio.

"Nos vemos mañana Arianna, que duermas bien" se despidió Remus, haciendo un gesto con su mano de despedida, cuando siguió a los demás chicos al dormitorio.

Harry sonrió un poco ante eso y dijo "Si, hasta mañana Remus, que descanses bien" y así Harry empezó a seguir a las demás niñas a su dormitorio.

Cuando llego con el grupo de niñas a su dormitorio, tomo la cama más cerca de la ventana, pronto se dio cuenta de que Lily y Alice tomaron las camas continuas a la suya.

Sonrió un poco antes eso, pensando en cómo hacerse amiga de su mamá y de la mamá Neville, fue a su baúl y saco su ropa de dormir, sin ver realmente de lo que estaba compuesto, y huyo al baño donde se encerró, sintiéndose incapaz de cambiarse con su madre y las otras niñas.

Suspiro un poco para relajarse mientras se apoyaba sus manos en el lavabo del baño, volteo a verse en el espejo y aun sin poder creer su condición actual.

'_Bueno, manos a la obra_' se dijo mentalmente cuando comenzó a quitarse su uniforme.

Cuando vio que su pijama era un camisón, y uno muy femenino por cierto, Harry no puedo evitar hacer un puchero.

'_¿Por qué parece que alguien está tratando de hacerme ver muy femenino_ _y delicado?_' reflexiono Harry, recordando la ropa que había tenido puesta antes de cambiarse a su uniforme y todos los vestidos y túnicas que había visto en su baúl.

'_**Porque es verdad querida, una dama deberse bien todo el tiempo sobre todo si va a romper corazones**_' dijo otra vez una voz femenina en su cabeza, pero diferente a la primera, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara, y no en el buen sentido.

'_No sé porque... pero siento que mañana será un día muy largo_' con ese último pensamiento, Harry suspiro y salió del baño, solo para ver a todas las demás ya cambiadas o dormidas. Bueno, al menos parecía que podría tener una buena noche de descanso, que ciertamente necesitaba, porque sentía que se podía caer dormida en cualquier momento.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:**_

* * *

"¿Remus Lupin?" pregunto Hécate, levemente sorprendida "¿Por qué?"

"A mí no me preguntes, yo solo me encargo de plantar la semilla del amor" se defendió Afrodita cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que hacia un pechero que se volvió una sonrisa maliciosa "Oh, no me puedo esperar para que llegue el melodrama, ya me lo imagino, drama, amor, amores platónicos, triángulos amorosos, amistad, tragedia, odio, venganza y más" dijo la diosa del amor, emocionada ante sus ideas para la vida amorosa de Arianna.

Merlín solo se alejó un poco cuando la diosa empezó a reírse de forma malévola, ahora temía más por Harry.

"Bueno ya que" dijo Hécate alzando sus hombros, quitándole importancia "¿Por qué Remus Lupin, Destino?" la diosa de la magia se volteo en otra dirección, donde otra mujer también veía entretenida la imagen de Arianna Emrys y Remus Lupin en el tren.

"Elegí primero a Remus Lupin porque era el que más ha sufrido, a mi opinión, y merecía tener a alguien a su lado" fue todo lo que dijo, pero al ver la mirada incrédula de Hécate, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja, le hizo agregar "Me caí bien, si, yo solo quiero que sea el primero de salvarse de su cruel futuro"

Ahora, satisfecha con su respuesta, Hécate dio unos cuantos asentimientos ante sus palabras. Volteo a ver a la imagen de la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya era hora que el juego empiece.

Merlín solo vio con temor a las diosas delante de él.

'_No importa que sean diosas o mortales ni el tiempo en el que estén, las mujeres siempre darán miedo_' pensó y volteo a ver la imagen de Harry '_Lo siento chico, pero mejor tu que yo_'

Y así, el destino comenzó a trazar un nuevo plan. Mucha suerte Harry, que la necesitaras.

* * *

** Bueno, aquí la continuación. **

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, no me sabia el nombre completo de la mamá de Neville (solo que se llama Alice) por lo que use otro, es de la historia original de Harry Potter, para que no se sorprendan si se les hace familiar, es de las pocas familias pura sangre que no eran Mortifagos, seguidores de Voldemort o fanáticos de la pureza de sangre. También no agrege detalles a la vestido que llevaba Harry porque él no sabe de eso.**

**Espero su opinion sobre el Capitulo. Besos~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Primer Día de Clases parte 1

**Bien, aquí el capitulo numero 3! espero que les guste y me digan que piensan, en este capitulo Lily y Severus tienen participación, aunque no mucha, junto con Sirius y James, Peter también se menciona pero casi nula.**

**para quien me a preguntado, estoy trabajando en mi fanfic de "La Rosa con Espinas!" no lo he abandonado! y espero tenerlo pronto, también aviso que mi fanfiction de "La Señora Black" también va en proceso. **

**Ahora sin más interrupciones... Lean!**

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:_

"_¿Remus Lupin?" pregunto Hécate, levemente sorprendida "¿Por qué?"_

"_A mí no me preguntes, yo solo me encargo de plantar la semilla del amor" se defendió Afrodita cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que hacia un pechero que se volvió una sonrisa maliciosa "Oh, no me puedo esperar para que llegue el melodrama, ya me lo imagino, drama, amor, amores platónicos, triángulos amorosos, amistad, tragedia, odio, venganza y más" dijo la diosa del amor, emocionada ante sus ideas para la vida amorosa de Arianna. _

_Merlín solo se alejó un poco cuando la diosa empezó a reírse de forma malévola, ahora temía más por Harry._

"_Bueno ya que" dijo Hécate alzando sus hombros, quitándole importancia "¿Por qué Remus Lupin, Destino?" la diosa de la magia voltea entro dirección donde otra mujer también veía entretenida la imagen de Arianna Emrys y Remus Lupin en el tren. _

"_Elegí primero a Remus Lupin porque era el que más ha sufrido a mi opinión y merecía tener a alguien a su lado" fue todo lo que dijo, pero al ver la mirada incrédula de Hécate, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja, le hizo agregar "Me caí bien, si, yo solo quiero que sea el primero de salvarse de su cruel futuro"_

_Ahora, satisfecha con su respuesta, Hécate dio unos cuantos asentimientos ante sus palabras. Volteo a ver a la imagen de la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Ya era hora que el juego empiece. _

_Merlín solo vio con temor a las diosas delante de él._

'_No importa que sean diosas o mortales ni el tiempo en el que estén, las mujeres siempre darán miedo' pensó y volteo a ver la imagen de Harry 'Lo siento chico, pero mejor tu que yo' _

_Y así, el destino comenzó a trazar un nuevo plan. Mucha suerte Harry, que la necesitaras._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Arianna fue la primera en despertar, gracias a un hechizo alarma que había lanzado antes de irse a dormir, se estiro un poco y quito las suaves sabanas de encima de su cuerpo antes de pararse.

Volteando a ver a su alrededor, noto que sus compañeras de habitación aún seguían dormidas y, dando otra vez gracias a Merlín por eso, fue a su baúl y busco su uniforme para el día para después encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Se cambió rápidamente y, muy a su pesar, se aseguró que todo estaba bien acomodado antes de salir, él volvió a culpar a su cuerpo femenino como su mente que le estaba haciendo actuar como una niña (olvidando el hecho de que ahora era una). Un vez listo salió del baño, notando que ninguna de las demás niñas se había levantado, camino tranquilamente hacia su tocador, que al parecer cada niña tenía uno situado aún lado de sus camas, y agarrando su cepillo emprendió a cepillar su cabello negro (molestamente largo) a la vez que comenzó a tararear una canción que había estado sonando en su cabeza desde que se levantó.

'_Esta canción se me hace familiar… pero no recuerdo a verla oída antes_' pensó, pero entre más la tarareaba no se dio cuenta que se iba perdiendo en ella, y llego a tal punto que no supo cuándo pero sus compañeras ya estaban despiertas y sentadas en sus camas oyéndola con una fascinación creciente.

Es que...

¡Tenía una voz muy bonita! Suave y dulce con un tono melodioso a la hora de cantar, Lily antes pensaba que era increíble, siendo tanto bonita por su apariencia como una pura sangre, '_De seguro que era todo un epitome de lo que tenía que ser una dama pura sangre_' reflexiono la pelirroja y al hacerlo no pudo evitar compararse con ella. Arianna había actuado- hasta el momento- como toda una dama, tenía una elegancia natural que no parecía ni ser forzada ni instruida, gozaba de una gran seguridad a cada paso que daba, recordándole a una modelo en la pasarela, y a pesar que no pudo hablar con ella anoche pudo ver, por la actitud de Lupin, que era amable y decidida, ¿Qué era ella en comparación? a pesar que era consciente de que no era fea,en comparación con ella no era muy bonita y era flaca y algo tímida, no tenía la gracia que se buscaba en las niñas y era una hija de Muggles- cuya hermana la odiaba- pero no era cosa que le avergonzaba y con mucha facilidad podía decirlo en voz alta, pero recordando a los chicos del otro día en el tren era consiente que no eran muy queridos por algunas persona, sobre todo por los que se hacen llamar los sangres puras.

"Buenos días Evans, Macmillan" ante el inesperado saludo, tanto Lily como Alice dieron un pequeño salto en sus camas.

Lily empezó a mover su boca, tratando de hallar alguna palabra para que saliera de ella, pero estaba tan avergonzada de haber sido descubierta viendo tan fijamente a alguien que no pudo más, bajo la mirada y cerro su boca, a la vez que su cara tomaba un color similar al de su cabello rojo.

"Bu-buenos días!" chillo Alice de una manera muy aguda, avezándose por el tono, bajo la cabeza y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Arianna solo les dio una sonrisa tímida, que para Lily fue segadora, ella también se había sorprendido que cuando a había terminado de arreglarse el cabello ver a su madre y la madre de Neville viéndola con tanta admiración que se había puesto incomoda. Había empezado tímidamente el saludo, casi inaudible y con el error de llamar a Lily "mamá", pero estaba tan agradecida que no la habían escuchado, que cuando dejo el peine en el tocador y se volteó a verlas pudo hacer un saludo más digno de Gryffindor. Lo que no se esperaba era que las dos niñas se pusieran rojas y evitaran el contacto visual con ella. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Había dicho algo que las hubiera ofendido o molestado?

"Me voy adelantando al gran salón" dijo, y las dos niñas parecían apuradas ante sus palabras "Las veo más tarde chicas" y al ver que no le responderían pronto, suspiro disimuladamente, se levantó de la silla de su tocador y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de hacerlo volteo ver como ambas chicas que salían corriendo de sus camas y se dirigían al cuarto de baño.

'_¿Y ahora qué les pasa?_' se preguntó así misma, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando bajo las escalaras se sorprendió en ver a un Remus Lupin, extremadamente ansioso, esperándola en la sala común sosteniendo fuertemente un libro mientras que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

"¿Remus?" pregunto, y de inmediatamente tuvo su respuesta.

Remus rápidamente levanto su vista del libro en sus manos y al ver a Arianna se levanto de la forma más que pudo de su asiento.

"¡Arianna! Gracias a Merlín que aun estas aquí, por un momento pensé en que ya te habías ido a desayunar" exclamo, claramente aliviado de verla y sonriendo alegremente al momento en que se acercaba a ella.

Arianna levanto una ceja ante su felicidad de verla, ignorando el hecho de que era su primera amiga, y se acercó a él también.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto cuando estaba a su lado, pensado que estaba enfermo o nervioso y que era eso la causa de su extraño comportamiento.

"Si estoy bien, solo que pensaba... Tú sabes... ¿Qué podías ir juntos a gran salón? Claro!, si no te molesta" respondió ahora tímidamente, haciendo que Arianna se preguntara si Remus tenía un trastorno de la personalidad o emocional cuando joven que no le hubieran contado en su tiempo.

'_Bueno, ya que_' mentalmente se encogió de hombros, mientras entrelazaba sus manos, sonrojando en el proceso a Remus, y llevándolo fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, sin ser conscientes que la señora Gorda los veía con una mirada cómplice que prácticamente decía: '_¡Oh, el amor joven!_' mientras veía a la joven pareja salir juntos.

Caminaron por los pasillos sin soltar sus manos e ignorando los susurros que comenzaban a verlos pasar, al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron al gran salón, que por el momento se encontraba desolado, solo con algunos pocos maestros que acaban de llegar y ellos parecían sorprendidos al verlos, cuando Arianna quiso soltar la mano de Remus se dio cuenta que este la tenía fuertemente agarrada, ya que en el algún momento durante el trayecto hacia el gran salón, la vergüenza de Remus había desapareció y ahora se mostraba recio a dejarla ir.

Remus, al ver la ceja alzada de Arianna, se sonrojo de nuevo y dándole una sonrisa tímida le pidió en silencio que se quedaran así un poco más de tiempo. Él mentiría al decir que no se sorprendió cuando Arianna le regreso la sonrisa y apretó aún más sus manos, provocando que su estómago se sintiera raro, pero lo atribuyo a la falta de alimento en el desde la cena de la noche anterior, se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor- sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento- y se sentaron juntos. Platicaron un poco, discutiendo sobre qué tipo de clases tendrían y de que tratarían, poco a poco más estudiantes empezaron a llegar, algunos de grados superiores incluso parecían sorprendidos de ver estudiantes en la mesas de Gryffindor tan temprano en la mañana, y al cabo de unos minutos más llegaron los demás Gryffindors, aunque casi la mayoría aun precian adormilados, y empezaron a tomar asiento.

Unos momentos después el desayuno fue servido, mientras que desayunaban muchos alumnos lanzaban miradas disimuladas a la joven Emrys, que reía alegremente por algún comentario que habría hecho Lupin, cosa que causo un malestar general entre el alumnado y por ello apartaron la mirada de los jóvenes estudiantes decidiendo desquitar su ira con su comida.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que los maestros encargados de cada casa se acercaran y repartieran los horarios a sus estudiantes. En seguida Arianna y Remus se juntaron y compararon que clases tenían juntos (a pesar que Arianna ya sabía que tendrían todas las clases juntos) y suspiraron de alivio al ver que eran las mismas.

Al salir de gran comedor fueron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde se separaron para ir a sus dormitorios y obtener sus materiales para las clases a continuación.

Tenían Transformaciones primero junto con Slytherin y Hufflepuff...

'_Hmn… me pregunto si podre conocer al profesor Snape_' ese fue el único pensamiento de Arianna cuando abandonaba su dormitorio para reunirse con Remus.

Llagaron al salón de clases juntos y buscaron donde sentarse, a petición de Arianna tomaron el primer escritorio del frente. Los demás estudiantes llegaron poco después.

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo, Arianna, noto a Lily y Snape tomar asiento en la parte de atrás de la clase y como Pettigrew iba a una esquina en la parte de atrás también, junto con algún Hufflepuff que no conocía, y su padre, por otra parte, había tomado asiento en el escritorio contiguo al suyo acompañado de Sirius.

Ambos jóvenes, al ver que Arianna había vuelto su mirada a ellos, le lanzaron miradas coquetas y sonrisas ladeadas tratando de parecer seductores, pero, tomando en cuenta de que eran niños de once años se veían medio cómicos y medios lindos ante los nuevos ojos femeninos de Harry, por lo que Arianna solo les dio de respuesta una linda sonrisa llena de cariño, haciéndolos sonrojar como dos remolachas bien cosidas y que Remus soltara un gruñido algo posesivo de sus labios, para su sorpresa y la de Arianna, que volteo a verlo desconcertada pero él castaño solo evito su mirada bajando su cabeza a sus libros para la clase.

"Buenos días clase" dijo una voz estricta que logro sacar a la pelinegra de ver inquisitivamente a su amigo castaño "Soy la profesora McGonagall, su maestra de Trasformaciones y espero que tomen esta clase con mucho cuidado como con respecto, ya que la noble arte de alterar la apariencias de las cosas, o personas, es muy peligrosa y puede perjudicar no solo al objeto que este bajo el hechizo sino también al lanzador del mismo por lo que-" la profesora McGonagall inicio como en el tiempo de Harry, dio un discurso sobre las trasformaciones y sus peligros como ventajas.

Después le dijo a la clase que empezaran a notar las palabras escritas en la pizarra y que al terminar podían irse. Arianna inicio a escribir pero en algún momento mientras lo hacía un mechón de su cabello se deslizo adelante de su rostro obligándola hacerlo para atrás, no supo que hizo, pero cuando puso ese pedazo de cabello atrás de su oreja su padre y padrino, junto con los otros chicos en su fila, soltaron un suspiro y la vieron de forma soñadora.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y los ignoro, termino de pasar los apuntes y empezó a recoger sus cosas viendo que Remus siguió su ejemplo poco tiempo después, salieron juntos y vieron sus horarios para confirmar su siguiente clase.

Pociones con Slytherin... interesante.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras vieron al profesor Slughorn que, alegremente, acomodaba los útiles para la clase. En silencio entraron al salón, tratando de cerrar lo más silenciosamente posible la puerta detrás de ellos no queriendo interrumpir al maestro, aunque Harry en realidad no quería llamar la atención de Horace Slughorn, siendo consiente que haría si llegaba a verlo... verla, más bien.

'_¡Puede ser incluso peor!, Ya que ahora soy "descendiente" del gran Merlín_" pensó con temor, no queriendo ser acosada por el viejo maestro de nuevo, caminaron a través del salón en silencio.

Como se había hecho costumbre desde en las últimas horas se sentaron juntos al frente de la clase. Charlaron entre ellos en voz baja hasta que él profesor Slughorn los vio y dándose cuenta de su presencia- o más bien de quien eran- se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante.

"¡Oh, la señorita Emrys!" dijo y dio una exclamación de asombro al saludarla "Es un placer conocerla, soy Horace Slughorn, su profesor de pociones" se presentó cordialmente y luego paso su atención hacia Remus, quien se retorcía incomodo en su asiento ante la repentina atención "Este encantador joven deber su amigo, me imagino no?" le pregunto a la pelinegra, quién solo asintió "Bueno, me temo que no he tenido el placer de conocerlo, señor..."

"Lupin, señor" Remus le dio una inclinación de cabeza en señal del saludo.

"Oh sí, señor Lupin, espero ver grandes logros suyos en el futuro" en eso más alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón y el profesor Slughorn tuvo que irse. Gracias a Merlín que no había dicho nada con respecto a su club.

"¡Bien clase! Soy el Profesor Horace Slughorn, su maestro de pociones y-"

Y así le profesor dio su introducción a la clase, después de un largo discurso, el profesor le ordeno a la clase preparar un _Brebaje parlanchín_, una poción prácticamente inofensiva, que solo provocaba a quién lo consumiera hablara de más. '_¿Por qué alguien crearía una poción así?'_ se preguntaba Arianna intermanete

'_Bien... ¡Manos a las obra!_' se dijo así mismo Arianna, tratando de darse ánimos.

Pociones no era su fuerte, ¿pero que podía que hacer? Era descendiente de Merlín, el fabricante y creador de miles de pociones que se usaban en la actualidad, todos de seguro esperaban que fuera buena en esto, suspiro de nuevo, solo esperaba no desilusionar a nadie por no ser buena en esto.

'_**No te preocupes Harry**_' Arianna reconoció la voz de inmediato, provocando que sus ojos se agrandaran por ello, ¡Era Merlín! '_**Deja que yo me encargue de esto**_'

Harry sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a moverse por sí solo... no va a mentir... fue una de las sensaciones más extraña que había sentido, también sintió como en su mente pareció una receta perfecta de _Brebaje parlanchín. _Harry/Arianna sonrió por ello. _'¡Si tan solo hubieran tenido a Merlín cuando Snape me deba clases!_' pensó antes de dejarse guiar por el antiguo mago.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Severus Snape:**

* * *

Cuando Severus Snape vio por primera vez a Arianna Emrys fue durante la selección de casas.

Era muy bonita- bueno, _es_ muy hermosa, tal vez incluso más que Lily- y tiene una sonrisa bonita también.

Y aunque técnicamente solo tenían pocas horas de haberse conocido –o más bien visto- y él joven de cabello grasiento se atrevía a decir que le gustaba mucho verla sonreír. Demasiado para su gusto.

Él no era si, a él no le importaba ver a otros sonreír ni menos a una niña, tal vez a Lily sí, pero él la conocía desde hace tiempo y le gustaba, es normal, pero lo que siente por Arianna Emrys no es normal, ¿Cómo era posible fuera o se sintiera feliz solo al verla sonreír? Y ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto verla con ese niño Lupin? Ni siquiera habían hablado correctamente para empezar! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Esa era su única respuesta lógica para su situación. Sus ojos parecían tener vida propia, porque siempre que Arianna Emrys estaba en una habitación sus ojos negros tenían que encontrarse con los esmeraldas de Emrys o verla aunque sea de espaldas para sentirse bien, era tan extraño, que no sabía qué hacer.

Aun recordaba lo emocionada que Lily se había visto cuando se reunieron después de desayunar para ir a sus clases juntos. Mientras caminaban, Lily no podía dejar de decir un sinfín de cumplidos hacia Emrys, que es muy hermosa, que es muy amable, que tiene una hermosa sonrisa y que poseía una hermosa voz para cantar y más le contaba con emoción al caminar por los pasillos.

Severus solo pudo pensar: '_Canta por la mañana, eso es... muy lindo en realidad, muy femenino también_'

Arianna, notoriamente, se acodaba a lo que su apariencia dictaba que era. Una niña muy dulce y tierna, que era incapaz de dañar a una mosca, era menuda- más que las demás niñas- con manos y pies pequeños- menos sus dedos que eran largos-, y según Lily le recordaba mucho a una princesa de los cuentos de hadas Muggles, una tal Blacanieves había dicho, Lily le contó que era una princesa muy hermosa de cabello negro y debido a su piel blanca como nieve le habían puesto el nombre de Blancanieves.

Ridículo nombre a su opinión, pero no dijo ningún comentario al respecto.

Lily le contó un poco de la historia, Severus reflexionó sobre ello y el parecido físico, llegando a la conclusión de que si se parecían, luego le pedirían a Lily que le prestase ese cuento. Le había dado curiosidad.

Cuando arribaron a pociones, Severus noto en seguida que Emrys estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios del medio, con Lupin a su lado, y que estaban _juntos_, _de nuevo_, eso le molestaba de sobre manera y no sabía porque.

Arianna era como una esmeralda, hermosa, reluciente y fina, mientras que Lupin era... era como una roca sin gracia o atractivo, incluso podría ser un pedazo de lodo, pero eso ya lo dejaba a la opinión de cada quien.

'_Simplemente no debían de estar juntos.' _Eso fue lo que pensó.

Era muy molesto ver a la pelinegra Gryffindor solo prestar atención a ese niño castaño ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que había más personas aparte de ese?

"Para esta clase, debido a que es su primera lección de pociones, haremos un _Brebaje parlanchín,_ encontraran todo lo necesario en la mesa de suministros y la receta viene en la página 30 de su libro de pociones, buena suerte a todos" dijo el profesor Slughorn con entusiasmo. Haciendo que Severus se diera cuenta de que ya había empezado clase.

En seguida busco en su libro la receta y emprendió a elaborarla.

Al cabo de un tiempo no podría estar más complacido.

Lily y él estaban haciendo bien su poción de _Brebaje parlanchín_, era obvio, ambos eran buenos en pociones, Lily claramente había de mostrado su interés en pociones desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y Severus estaba convencido de sobresaldría en ello o en Encantamientos.

Sintió como sus ojos se separaban de su caldero y se dirigían a la mesa de Emrys. Lupin, visiblemente, tenía problemas con su caldero- y por alguna razón algo dentro de él se sentía feliz al verlo- sus movimientos era torpes e inseguros mientras que Emrys se movía con elegantes y gráciles movimientos, su confianza era increíble al igual que su concentración.

Era como si estuviera en trance.

En eso el profesor grito "¡Tiempo!" y empezó a revisar los calderos.

Él felicito a Severus y a Lily por sus pociones, diciendo que hicieron un gran trabajo, pero cuando llego a la mesa de Arianna, dio un grito de asombro y comenzó a elogiarla por su magnífica labor, ya que la poción era perfecta, las mejillas de la pelinegra fueron teñidas de un agradable noto rosado mientras que bajaba la cabeza apenada. Todos en la habitación solo pudieron tener un pensamiento al mirarla y ese era:

'_Aww ella están linda!_'

Y después de unos cuantos elogios más el maestro despidió a la clase, con una sonrisa un poco demasiado grande.

Lily se quedó al final, esperando a Arianna por alguna razón que Severus no entendía, junto con Remus Lupin, ya que la descendiente de Merlín había sido retenida por su maestro de pociones, que aparentemente, aún no había terminado de alagarla.

"¡Lo digo en serio señorita Emrys! Usted tiene gran talento para las pociones!" profesor grito y el rostro de Arianna se volvió aún más rojo que antes, provocando que Remus, Lily, el profesor Slughorn y Severus sonriera al verla. Era tan tierna.

Arianna dio una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de salón a toda prisa, ignorando las risitas que dejaba detrás ella. Severus noto como tomó la mano de Lupin para llevarlo con ella, trato de evitar una mueca al verlo. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

Esa niña lo alteraba de forma extraña y no le gustaba, pero aun si no la odiaba, era más la quiera!?. ¿¡Por qué todo tenia que ser tan raro ahora!?

* * *

_**Especial: Una vista hacia el futuro! Patronus.**_

* * *

**_1993/ Hogwarts/ En algún lugar de Escocia/ fin de semana._**

Remus Lupin, el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se encontraba charlando animada mente en su oficina con Harry James Potter, hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry había regresado de su primer viaje a Hogsmeade, el joven simplemente se hallaba tan emocionado que había entrado a su oficina, sin tocar, y le había contado todo lo que había hecho en su visita al pequeño pueblo.

" y luego fuimos a Honeydukes, donde te compre unas cuantas ranas de chocolate tío Moony" dijo el joven tendiéndole unas cuantas cajas, Remus sonrió, James y Lily lo estaban criando bien. No había duda.

"Gracias Harry, debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no solo por los dulces sino también por tu avance con el encantamiento _Patronus_" elogio el maestro castaño, haciendo que le pecho de Harry se inflara de orgullo.

"Gracias Remus, he estado practicando desde hace algún tiempo" contesto Harry con modestia que poco a poco fue cambiada por una inclinación de cabeza "Hnm... Remus... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" le pregunto vacilante y casi en susurro.

"Claro Harry, ¿Qué pasa?" lo incito a continuar al ver que se retorcía incomodo en su asiento, picando la curiosidad del hombre lobo ante los movimientos del joven. '_¿Qué había puesto a Harry tan incómodo?_' pensó Remus.

"Yo sé que lo te voy a preguntar es muy personal pero... pero me gustaría saber ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo cuando lanzas tu_ Patronus_?" le pregunto, vio como los ojos del hombre más gran que, era prácticamente un tío para él, se agrandaban levemente antes de volver a su tamaño original.

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Remus, quien lentamente se levantó de su asiento y camino a la ventana más cercana, Harry siguió todos sus movimientos con interés.

Dentro de su mente se preguntaba el porqué de sus acciones. Él era consiente que su tío usaba un recuerdo muy poderoso debido a que se veía reflejado en su _Patronus_, solo le había preguntado eso por curiosidad. Quería saber de qué se trataba ese recuerdo que lo llenaba de tanta felicidad y lo hacía tan poderoso.

Aguardo silencio, esperando su respuesta, pero en vez de ello vio como la expresión de Remus se suavizo y se perdía, en lo que de seguro era un buen recuerdo.

"_Aquí tienes, debe ser todo"_

"A pasado mucho tiempo desde de ello" dijo en voz baja, pero Harry alcanzo a escuchar. "Discúlpame Harry, pero tengo que retirarme"

Con eso Remus se marchó de la habitación, dejando aún desconcertado Harry detrás de él.

Remus camina por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio, con su mente aun perdida en ese recuerdo, aunque no lo pareciera.

"_Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos Remus"_

"_Yo también lo espero Arianna!" _

Si... había pasado mucho tiempo desde ello y todo se había perdido y vuelto un recuerdo... junto con ella y su sonrisa.

* * *

_**¡Fin del especial~!**_

* * *

**Y... ¿Qué tal les pareció el especial?**

**estoy pensando por uno parecido en cada capitulo, con personajes diferentes obviamente, también estoy pensando el dejar que lector elija al siguiente personaje para el especial, por si tienen alguna idea, adelante!**

**Gracias por leer besos~! ; 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Primer Día de Clases parte 2

**Bueno... ya se, me tarde, pero creo que este cap lo compensa (dije "creo").**

**Cualquier duda, pregunta, idea sera bien recibida. Muchos me preguntan si es necesario matar a Harry/Arianna y... no se****.**

**Tal vez cambie de opinion tal vez no, las dejo con el especial y ustedes díganme que creen. Por favor, lean!.**

* * *

Arianna jalaba a Remus desesperadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de alejarlo los más mágicamente posible del salón de pociones.

Sabía que Slughorn se interesaría en ella debido a su linaje pero ¿en serio?

Era tan necesario que la llenara de elogios? No podía simplemente decirle un: "bien hecho" o "buen trabajo" o incluso tal vez "excelente trabajo Arianna"

No, no podía, porque quería que todos supieran que era bueno en eso para que no pudiera rechazar su propuesta de su estúpido club de reuniones!. De seguro ahora todos creían que era un presumida engreída!

¿Cómo hará ahora para "atraer" a las personas a ella?

Tenía que hablar con su padre, madre, Sirius, los padres de Neville y otras personas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

Maldita sea, todo comenzaba a complicarse.

"Arianna puedes calmarte, por favor" pido la divertida voz de Remus, desde la parte de atrás.

Arianna se detuvo, soltando un suspiro en ello, y soltó la mano del joven hombre lobo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado a veces?

* * *

******Punto de vista de **Sirius Black:

* * *

Sirius Black, heredero y miembro de la noble y antigua casa Black, estaba nervioso.

Él y James Potter estaban siguiendo a Remus Lupin y Arianna Emrys.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, no eran acosadores por si lo pensaban, no, ellos solamente querían hablar con ella, pero ella estaba _todo_ el tiempo con Lupin y parecían estar pegados con pegamento o con algún tipo de maldición porque nunca se separaban y siempre que los veían sus malditas manos parecían estar juntas. Lo cual era muy molesto, y no lo decía por que estuviera celoso ni nada, simplemente era molesto. MUY molesto en realidad.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Normal:**

* * *

"Vamos Remus, llegamos tarde a Herbología" dijo Arianna, aunque se oía sospechosamente desanimada.

Los tres varones la veían con preocupación, no gustándoles ni un poco su tono desanimado y preocupado.

"Estas bien, Arianna?" le pregunto el maldito de Lupin, Es que acaso no puede dejar de tomarle la mano de una maldita vez!? pensaba Sirius furibundo y celoso cuando Remus trato de volver a tomar la mano de Arianna.

"Estoy bien Remus" le contesto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa que no convenció a nadie. "Solo estoy preocupada de que los demás se enojen conmigo, eso es todo" dijo en voz baja al ver la mirada incrédula de su amigo castaño.

Tanto Remus, como los dos Gryffindor escondidos, la veían con una ceja alzada y sin entender. ¿Enojarse con ella? ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada hasta ahora.

Y como si ella oyera sus pensamientos, contesto a sus preguntas no hechas. "Es que creo que ahora todos van a creer que soy una presumida o algo así, y yo solo quiero hacer amigos, como tu Remus, no que la gente se enoje conmigo o me odie y mucho menos me tengan envidia" susurro la respuesta.

A los tres Gryffindor se le suavizaron los ojos al ver el dulce rostro de Arianna arrugarse por la mortificación, no había nada más lindo que ella, de eso estaban seguros. Remus abrazo a Arianna y le dio un tierno beso en la frente sorprendiendo, no solo a dicha chica y a él mismo, sino también, a los otros dos niños que espiaban desde una esquina en el pasillo. La estrecho más fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiéndose extrañamente completo al hacerlo, aspiro el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, recordándole a las flores silvestres. Era muy adictivo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que se separaron.

Remus le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a su mejor amiga, no podía pedir a nadie mejor para ocupar ese puesto, y le dijo; "Todo estará bien Arianna" le aseguro. "Si alguien te molesta por ser buena en algo eso demuestra que no son tus amigos y valen la pena tu tiempo, tu solo se tu misma y ya verás que atraerás a los demás" '_Como lo hicisteis conmigo_' pensó lo último, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

Arianna se quedó callada unos segundos.

Parpadeo una... dos… tres veces sorprendida, hasta que una risa melodiosa se escapó de sus labios rojos y, con una mirada que haría sonrojar a cualquiera, le planto a Remus un casto beso en la mejilla, provocando que Remus se pusiera tan rojo como una señal de transito muggle y descubriera lo fascinante que eran sus pies al bajar su mirada avergonzada a ellos.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito indignado.

Pero cuando ambos niños, Arianna y Remus, voltearon hacia la dirección del sonido, solo se toparon con un pasillo desierto. '_Un fantasma... tal vez?_' pensaron ambos niños antes de que Arianna volviera a tomar la mano de Remus y emprendieran marcha hacia Herbología en silencio y con un paso más lento.

No voy lejos de ellos; James Potter se encontraba tapando la boca de su mejor amigo con sus dos manos para evitar ser descubierto.

Sirius estaba enojado, James lo noto mientras _observaba_, no espiaba, a la bella Arianna y Lupin hablar en medio del pasillo.

Los habían estado siguiendo desde el desayuno, pero Lupin parecía estar un paso adelante de ellos. Justo anoche, cuando todos se estaban preparando para ir a la cama, Sirius le pregunto a Lupin si podía presentarlos a Arianna, pero Lupin dijo que no y se fue a dormir como si no le hubieran hecho ninguna pregunta, al despertar se toparon de que Lupin ya había partido hacia el gran salón junto con Arianna, en la clase de la profesora McGonagall Lupin había tomado asiento a su lado y en pociones lo mismo.

Y si James no fuera James, pensaría que Remus Lupin estaba tratando de acaparar la atención y a la misma Arianna solo para él.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que había algo más que eso, y que Lupin escondía un gran secreto, secreto que él estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

* * *

Las clases parecían volar después de la segunda hora.

Arianna/ Harry trato de ignorar los múltiples susurros y murmullos que se habían creado en ese límite de tiempo entorno a ella después de que en Herbología las plantas parecieron amarla tan pronto puso un pie en el invernadero. Incluso un lazo del diablo se había enroscado en su mano y lastimo a cualquier persona que tratara de quitársela o separarla de ella, la pobre profesora Sprout tuvo que, literalmente, luchar contra la planta para que liberara su brazo. Hubiera sido una batalla épica si el motivo de la lucha no fuera tan tonto, a opinión de Harry.

En historia de la magia sintió que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero su tiempo se vio recompensado cuando había atrapado a su padre y padrino espiándolo desde las sombras, era un tanto perturbador para ser honesta. Ambos parecían ser acosadores en potencia.

Remus le había estado dando su apoyo todo el tiempo y también como él predijo, las personas empezaron a rodearle como abejas a la miel o polillas a la luz, lo que era extraño también. En Encantamientos logro acercarse un poco más a su madre y a Alice, por lo que estaba feliz aunque un tanto preocupada por la mirada avergonzada que las dos brujas le daban y sin olvidar la mirada penetrante que le mandaba Sirius, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que desde pequeño Sirius ya sabía lanzar esa mirada?

También debería hablar con él lo más prontamente posible, porque esa mirada la ponía muy incómoda y Remus parecía más que dispuesto a ir y... "dialogar" con él de hombre a hombre. Harry solo tuvo el presentimiento que no saldría nada bueno de esa plática, por lo que esperaba no tener que recurrir a nada violento.

Su padre parecía más tranquilo a lo que los recuerdos de Snape le habían mostrado. De hecho, casi siempre se quedaba callado en su asiento, ya sea lanzándole una mirada o un gesto amable pero no nada más allá de ello.

'_¿Esto era un cambio que había ocasionado su presencia? O solo era una coincidencia?_' se preguntaba en su mente.

Bueno por lo menos ya se había acabo el día. Solo quedaba ir al gran salón para cenar y después a la cama.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Lucius Malfoy:**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy caminaba con elegancia por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Su destino... el gran salón.

Hoy había sido su primer día como estudiante de sexto año y, como era de esperarse de un Malfoy, le había ido genial, aun con todas esas sangres sucias que tenía por compañeros de clase, seguía sin entender porque los dejaban entrar en Hogwarts.

Pero quitando a esos buenos para nada, volvió a concentrase en el hecho de que también había nueva sangre en Hogwarts y por nueva sangre se refería a nuevos aliados como enemigos. Por lo que era de vital importancia reunirse con ellos y hacer su movimiento antes de que fueran influenciados por otros y fuera demasiado tarde.

Por ello, su primer blanco seria Arianna Emrys.

Aunque socializara con el hijo de un traidor de sangre, y hubiera rumores entre los Slytherin de que ese Lupin fuera un hombre lobo, no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era una pura sangre en todo su esplendor y gloria, y por lo que había oído, Arianna había heredado los genes de sabiduría y talento de su respetable ancestro, el gran Merlín.

Iba encamino de volverse una poderosa bruja. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Incluso las sangres sucias tenían la osadía de verla con adoración.

'_Ni siquiera eran dignos de estar en su presencia para empezar_' pensaba el rubio mago pura sangre con disgusto. Arianna Emrys no merecía estar con el populacho y que fuera tratada como los demás. Ella era demasiado especial.

'_Pero el idiota del Director no lo entiende y tiene que tratarla como un igual, como si no fuera especial_' especuló con desdén.

"Remus me voy adelantando al gran salón" oyó una melódica voz decir "Te apartare un asiento pero no tardes" la dueña de esa hermosa voz pidió.

Escucho como el mestizo contesto con un: "Esta bien, no me tardo" antes de poder oír pasos detrás de él.

Lanzo, discretamente, una mirada por encima de su hombro para ver quién era y al confirmar sus sospechas, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro.

Arianna Emrys iba caminando por el pasillo _sola_, completamente _SOLA_, sin su séquito de fans (que se había formado increíblemente rápido) o el mestizo de Lupin a su lado. Esto tenía que ser el destino.

Detuvo su andar. Con gran disimulo emprendió a revisar sus túnicas, asegurándose que nada estuviera fuera de su sitio, y cuando escucho que los pasos se acercaban más, dio media vuelta elegantemente con una seductora sonrisa en sus labios, listo para seducir a la linda niña pelinegra... o eso creía.

Ya que cuando esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se toparon con sus ojos grises, Lucius Malfoy sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por completo. Al instante, él estaba embelesado por la belleza y la elegancia pura que ella, inconscientemente, despedía.

Arinna Emrys había ladeado lindamente su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo mientras que sus ojos angelicales ojos verdes lo veían expectantes y confusos por a verle impedido el paso.

'… _bueno, he de admitir que es linda_' pensó, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos y acciones, los cuales empezaban a salirse de control.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos.

Arianna traba de controlarse, para no hacer una mueca de desagrado al Malfoy, y ser amable con el padre de su futuro ex rival, pero estaba lista para defender a Remus si Malfoy venía a insultarlo como hizo su hijo con Ron en su tiempo.

Mientras que Lucius sintió su boca seca y las palmas de sus manos sudorosas... _'¿Qué dominós le estaba pasando a su cuerpo?_'. Él no era así. Él no se ponía nervioso. Los Malfoy no se ponían nerviosos, eso era poco digno de ellos.

¡Pero querido Merlín!

Esos ojos eran tan hermosos y tenían un brillo tan inocente y dulce que debería de ser ilegales. Debería de ser un hecho obvio!. Era tan difícil concentrarse con tan solo verlos! Su dulce rostro solo mostraba ternura y amabilidad que él rubio pura sangre sentía que la contaminaba con tan solo su presencia, cosa que lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo. ¿Qué demonios era ella? ¿Era acaso esto algún tipo de poder especial perteneciente al linaje de Merlín? Porque si era así está bien...

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" le pregunto con su hermosa voz. Y con ello, logro que por fin Lucius pudiera apartar su mirada de esos bellísimos ojos verdes, que debieran de ser ilegales.

Lucius tosió un poco, para disimular su vergüenza (de haberse quedado embelesado por la belleza y los ojos de Arianna) y para tratar de volver a acomodar sus pensamientos y ponerlo en orden.

"M-me preguntaba... si podría acompañarla hacia el gran comedor?" finalmente le pregunto. Después de casi cinco minutos en silencio.

Pero al poco tiempo de haber formulado la pregunta, Lucius se sintió como un estúpido y deseaba tan desesperadamente ir alguna pared cercana para poder golpear su cabeza varias veces en ella. Su tono de voz había carecido de cualquier tipo de confianza y poder, y estaba seguro de que se oyó como un chillido de algún animal moribundo que cualquier otra cosa. Era absolutamente humillante.

En serio que quería darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared por haberse oído tan estúpido y débil, pero se obligó a permanecer en su lugar con la cabeza en alto, sin mostrar su vergüenza, y tratando de no ver directamente a esos ojos verdes, que habían logrado perturbarlo de gran manera, decidió voltear a ver a hacia otro lado.

Aunque estaba casi seguro que sería rechazado. No, definitivamente lo rechazaría. Emrys jamás se juntaría con alguien que se oyera tan débil y patético con pocas agallas o...

"Está bien"

Ante sus palabras Lucius levanto su cabeza. Tratando de prepararse mentalmente para ello en el proceso. Le permitió a sus ojos volver hacia el rostro la pelinegra.

Solo para sentir que se atragantaba con el aire al deslumbrar _esa _sonrisa.

Solo basto esa sonrisa para que Arianna Emrys ganara el corazón de Lucius Malfoy completamente, sin que ninguno de los se diera cuenta de ello. Ya que la sonrisa de Arianna era la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez el rubio Malfoy hubiese visto antes, provoca que Lucius deseara protegerla, que nada ni nadie pudiera dañarla o borrarla de su angelical rostro.

Volvió a sentirse nervioso mientras que caminaban por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, su estómago se sentía más extraño de lo normal, pero no era una sensación que le disgustase, todo lo contrario, le gustaba, pero era muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Narcissa Black, quien era su prometida y con quien se casaría tan pronto acabaran la escuela.

Con ella siempre se sentía igual, era incluso una sanción monótona estar a su lado- pero no quería decir no la apreciase, era su amiga- pero con Arianna se sentía extrañamente torpe e indeciso con extrañas sensaciones formándose en el interior de su estómago y pecho que no sabía qué hacer, y eso que apenas se habían conocido.

'_Trata de calmarte_' dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, debido a que sentía como su corazón se agitaba hasta el punto que creía que se le saldría del pecho.

Lucius comenzó a reducir la velocidad mientras caminaban, tomando nota de la silueta de Arianna. La cual examinaba con diligencia.

'_Bueno, tiene once años_' pensó al ver la falta de curvas en su cuerpo. '_pero tiene un bonito trasero en proceso de desarrollo_'

No obstante, su rostro era hermoso, el más hermoso que hubiese visto antes, solo necesitaba madurar un poco y no habría nadie que se le iguálese, sin contar que era ese tipo de personas que es muy gentil o al menos eso demostró. Su camino era silencioso y ninguno de los dos mostraba o daba señales de querer romper ese pacifico silencio establecido entre ellos. Arianna caminaba viendo al frente, nunca atrás, con la cabeza en alto y con pasos firmes provocando que Lucius se preguntara si era tan segura como demostraba ser. Por extraño que parezca, una parte de él le gritaba que ella era mucho más de los que mostraba ser, le decía que ella era un león listo para pelear pero...

'_¿Cómo un conejito indefenso puede convertirse en un león?_'

Porque obviamente Arianna era una dama, una dama entre damas, única y especial, por lo que sería extraño imaginársela de otra manera ¿no?

Mirándola caminar, Lucius recordó no haber dicho su nombre y de repente sintió la necesidad de decirle su nombre, aunque no quería sanar ni lucir desesperado diciéndoselo de improvisto. Tendría que iniciar una conversación y mostrarse genial hasta el punto que ella quisiera saber su nombre.

Pero cuando iba decir algo, Arianna se le adelanto diciendo;

"Me llamo Arianna por cierto" dijo alegremente, ignorando el hecho que Lucius estaba con boca abierta. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto amablemente, como si nada. Provocando que Lucius no pudiera más y se echara reír, ¡Esta niña era tan diferente! Que era toda una nueva brisa para el alma.

"Me llamo Lucius" dijo con una gran sonrisa "y espero que seamos amigos"

Así ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el gran salón para la cena y después a la cama.

Había sido un largo y tanto extraño día.

* * *

_**Especial 2: Segunda vista hacia el futuro! El sauce llorón.**_

* * *

_**31 de Octubre de 1996. /En algún lugar de Inglaterra. /06:30 p. m.**_

Había un prado sacado de algún tipo de cuento de hadas que estaba lleno de flores de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños.

El lugar estaba desolado, excepto por algunos animales silvestres que merodearan el lugar.

En ese lugar, Sirius Black se encontraba caminando hacia la cima de una pequeña colina que se hallaba en ese hermoso prado.

Vistiendo un elegante traje negro armani, Sirius sostenía con fuerza un ramo de rosas rojas y lirios blancos, junto con él estaba su hermano menor, Regulus Black, quien había llegado primero y se había quedado atrás dándole a su hermano privacidad.

Cuando Sirius está a punto de llegar a la cima de la colina pudo ver un gran sauce llorón que se localizaba justo en medio, y debajo de ese árbol se podía divisar algo, un bulto blanco se encontraba situado justo encima de las raíces del sauce. Cuando llego completamente a la cima se detuvo en seco, no movió ningún musculo mientras que sus ojos grises veían la lápida que tenía frente a él con tristeza. El tiempo se detuvo. El sonido del viento sintió desaparecer. El cantar de las aves seso para él y la presión del agarre de la mano en el ramo aumento.

"_¡Yo no voy a morir! Siempre estaremos todos juntos!_"

El odio que creyó haber desaparecido volvió a aparecer.

'_Todo fue culpa de ese sujeto!_' pensaba con furia y pesar. Al momento que volvía a emprender marchar hacia la lápida.

Con elegancia, se recargo en una de sus rodillas mientras que con cuidado depositaba las flores en la losa y después de dejarlas, con mucho cariño, sus dedos rozaron las letras donde estaba escrito el nombre del dueño de la tumba.

"_¡Te amo mucho Siri!_"

"Todo fue mi culpa ojos brillantes" murmuraba en voz baja, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas contenidas y nunca derramadas que atacaban sus ojos. "Todo fue mi culpa"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de arrodillarse completamente delante de la tumba en silencio.

"_Yo sé que siempre me protegerás y cuidaras mi espalda, por eso yo no tengo miedo!_"

Duro varios minutos así, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, pidiendo su atención.

"Sirius" dijo Regulus Black sin ánimos "Ya casi es hora" anuncio, alejándose un poco de su abatido hermano.

"Ya veo" murmuro en voz baja, regresando su vista a la lápida.

Regulus soltó un suspiro, volteo a ver en la misma dirección que su hermano y otra vez el dolor volvió a invadirlo.

"_Vamos Reg, toma mi mano!_"

"Está bien, tomate tu tiempo" dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta y cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo "pero no me pidas que me quede más tiempo... yo... yo no puedo soportarlo más, lo siento hermano"

"_Somos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos se cuidan entre sí, Reg!_"

En eso empezó a descender la colina, usando todo su autocontrol para no mirar atrás. No quería volver a ver ese recordatorio a su estupidez.

Sirius se quedó callado un rato antes de volver a hablar.

"Perdónalo" susurro, viendo hacia el piso. "El no entiende lo aburrido que es el estar solo tanto tiempo, pero aun así estas feliz de que haya venido, verdad?" pregunto con una triste sonrisa en su rostro "Sabes, han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuisteis, Remus se va a casar con mi sobrina Nymphadora Tonks, prontamente Lupin, yo no sé qué pensar al respecto, creo que lo hace para tratar de olvidarte, ya que a pesar de que dice que la quiere y todo eso, aun en sus ojos se ve y se nota todo el amor que te tuvo y tiene, incluso mi sobrina lo siente, me ha pregunto cómo va pelear contra un fantasma que claramente ya tiene ganada la batalla." Empezó a reírse sin alegría.

"James y Lily lo están haciendo bien, James aun llora tu muerte ¿Te lo imaginas?. ¿James llorando? Apuesto a que no, sabes, nunca me di cuenta de que él también te amaba, debisteis ver mi reacción al descubrirlo, te hubieras divertido mucho, el bastardo sangriento de Snivellus... quiero decir, Snape está igual, por él ni te preocupes que sigue siendo el mismo desgraciado que antes, Alice y Frank también están bien, así como los demás miembros de la Orden," comenzó a narrar como se encontraban todos y como estaba él, en el proceso iba apretando la tela de su pantalón, tratando de no llorar, suspiro profundamente para continuar su narración a la lápida "Cedric te extraña y siempre pregunta por ti, de como eras y todo eso, a mí me sorprende que aun te recuerde y te tenga tanto cariño, mientras que Ori... bueno, es Ori, es igual de terco que tu" ante el ultimo nombre, los ojos de Sirius parecían brillar.

Continúo hablando por casi una hora, en la cual todas sus palabras habían sido acompañadas por el dolor y sufrimiento como el anhelo, deseando que estuviera ahí con él. Demasiado pronto para su gusto, el sol comenzó a ponerse al horizonte y Sirius tuvo que irse.

Bajo por la pendiente, no antes de dar una última mirada a la solitaria lápida detrás de él. "Hasta pronto Ari" dijo en voz baja al alejarse.

En la lápida, escrita con letras de oro, dice:

_ Arianna Emrys._

_1960-1981_

_Hemos perdido a una persona pero el cielo gano un ángel. Nadie jamás será capaz de remplazarla._

* * *

_**Fin del especial 2~!**_

* * *

**¡Un pequeño concurso!**** Adivina la relación de Sirius, Arianna y el misterioso Ori y tendrás el derecho para decidir o modelar o agregar una escena en el siguiente capítulo de cualquier de mis fanctions o bien decidir de que tratara el siguiente especial. **

**Nota: ¡El concurso termina el 29 de Junio!**

**¡Suerte a Todos los Participantes!**


	5. Chapter 5 ¡ESPECIAL! La Foto!

**Se anuncian a los ganadores del pequeño concurso:**

_**Primer Lugar:**_

_**pax399 **_

_**(Fue la más acertada a la relación de Arianna y Sirius con Orión e incluso Cedric)**_

_**Segundo Lugar:**_

_**SANDY**_

_**(fue la primera en deducir que Orión era hijo de los dos)**_

_**y Tercer Lugar:**_

_**Lourdes08**_

_**(Fue la primera en deducir que se casaron)**_

**Los dejos con un pequeño especial como adelanto! Los ganadores, ****Por favor, lean el final para saber sus premios**_**. ¡Gracias por participar! Disfruten del especial y no olviden mandar ************************Reviews de como les pareció!**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Especial 3: Tercera vista hacia el futuro! La foto.**_

* * *

_**30 de Octubre de 1993. /En algún lugar de Escocia. / Hogwarts. /La cabaña de Hagrid.**_

Rubeus Hagrid es el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

En estos momentos se hallaba sentado frente a su chimenea, solo en su cabaña, sosteniendo una foto entre sus grandes y callosas manos y viéndola con tristeza. Recordando.

Su estado de sangre, para quien lo pregunta, es mestizo.

Su padre fue un mago y su madre fue una giganta de sangre pura.

Su vida nunca fue fácil.

Su madre abandono a su padre y a él cuando apenas tenía tres años. Poco después de entrar a Hogwarts su padre murió, dejándolo solo. Fue ordenado en Gryffindor y no tuvo muchos amigos debido a su apariencia, en tercer año fue acusado falsamente de haber atacado a estudiantes nacidos Muggles y de haber asesinado a uno de ellos. Fue expulsado y su varita fue destruida.

Nadie quería hablar con él o pasar tiempo con él, excepto el profesor Dumbledore, quien lo ayudo a conseguir empleo y un lugar donde vivir.

Sin embargo, continúo siendo un paria.

Se volvió una figura solitaria con los años, por mucho que quisiese tener más amigos que su antiguo profesor de Transformaciones.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña, incluso cuando creció y se volvió una adulta siguió siendo tan pequeña que Hagrid llego a pensar que era, tal vez, incluso más bajita que su difunto padre.

Ella era como un sol, un ángel encarnado y hecho realidad.

Siempre sonriente y llena de amor y cariño, era muy querida en Hogwarts, tenía amigos en todos lados, incluso Peeves la quería, su corazón era tan grande que inclusive tenía amigos en Slytherin, tenía amigos mortífagos!, a los cuales protegía y cuidaba como una mamá a sus hijos y sorprendentemente ellos también le regresaron el afecto, también, sin dudarlo, lo ayudo a criar a un bebé hipogrifo que había encontrado solo en el bosque y lo ayudo ponerle un nombre.

"_¿Qué te parece el nombre de... Buckbeak?"_

Ella fue sin duda su primer y único amigo de verdad. Hagrid llego a preguntarse si todas personas pequeñas eran así de buenas.

A Hagrid le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Ella era especial.

Le gustaba sentirse amado, cuidado e incluso protegido por ella. Todo parecía ser más hermoso y brillante cuando ella estaba presente.

Todo parecía mejorar. Ya no estaba solo. Ahora tenía una amiga que lo quería y cuidaba.

Ella logro que se sintiera especial.

Único en su tipo.

Pero ella tenía que crecer y eventualmente dejarlo.

El tiempo pasó y ella se enamoró.

Se comprometió poco después.

Ella se lo conto y le mostro su sortija de compromiso, todo el tiempo, mientras se lo contaba, ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Hagrid tuvo miedo.

Miedo de perder a su única amiga y volver a su antigua soledad.

Cuando ella se casó, sin embargo, sus miedos desaparecieron.

Ella lo volvió una pieza importante para la ceremonia.

Él la entregaría y la llevaría hasta el altar. Hasta su amado y su futura felicidad.

El día de la boda, Hagrid acompaño a un hermoso ángel, que estaba completamente vestido de blanco, y se lo entrego a un hombre, que duda que supiese lo afortunado que era al ganarse el corazón de ella. Él lloro a moco tendido toda la ceremonia.

Pero él fue muy feliz mientras que ella fuera feliz.

Aunque sintiera que ese tipo no la mereciera. En realidad, nadie la mercería, ella era demasiado buena para cualquier hombre.

Dos años después de la boda, ella quedo embarazada.

Dio a luz a un niño.

Un niño que no se parecía en nada a ella. Menos sus ojos que eran sin duda de ella. Sus ojos es lo que más le gustaba a Hagrid del niño. Eso contestaría si alguien se lo preguntase.

Pero como todo lo bueno en su vida, no pudo durar mucho tiempo.

El señor Oscuro puso su vista en ella.

Su apellido, la sangre y el poder que tenía no podían ignorarse. Ella y su familia tuvieron que esconderse. Y durante un año todo estuvo bien.

"_¡Han encontrado el escondite!"_

Hasta esa fatídica noche de Halloween.

"_¡Ella está sola con el niño!"_

"_¡Debemos de hacer algo!"_

"_¡Los flus no funcionan y hay una barrera anti-apariciones!"_

"_¡Querido Merlín, la va matar!"_

"_¡Alguien nos traiciono!"_

"¡Hagrid!" una voz grito desde afuera de su cabaña, sacándolo de sus recuerdos "¡¿Estás ahí dentro?! ¡Orión también nos acompañó! ¡Abre Hagrid! ¡No dejaremos que te deprimas en Halloween!" dijo volvió a gritar la voz de Harry Potter.

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que habían caído por rostro. Suspiro profundamente para controlar sus sollozos y camino hacia la puerta, una vez ya calmado.

Dejando la foto arriba de la chimenea al pararse.

En la foto había una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, vestida con un sublime vestido de novia, viendo felizmente hacia la cámara y dando una gran sonrisa. A su lado, Hagrid sonreía con orgullo y tristeza a la vez. Parecía un padre que entregaba a su única hija.

Tras de la foto, escondía debido al marco, escrito con una elegante caligrafía decía:

_Arianna y Hagrid antes de la boda. ¡Gracias por entregarme Rubeus!_

_Te quiere, tu querida amiga: Arianna Emrys de Black._

* * *

_**Fin del especial 3~!**_

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__**¡Felicitaciones por ganar!**_

**Primer Lugar: Tienes el derecho de decidir o moldear o agregar una escena en cualquiera de mis fanfiction. También puedes decidir de que se tratar el próximo especial de este fanfiction**

**Segundo Lugar: ****Tienes el derecho de ****agregar una escena en cualquiera de mis fanfiction o ****decidir de que se tratara uno de los especiales de este fanfiction.**

**Tercer Lugar: ****Tienes el derecho de ************decidir de que se tratara uno de los especiales de este fanfiction.**

**********************¡Cuando se decidan, me manda un ************************Reviews! **


End file.
